UNA APUESTA IMPOSIBLE
by Uyoko-oui
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN: Trunks Brief el Play Boy de la prepa quien ha tenido a todas las chicas en su cama excepto una: Son Pan, decidido apuesta que se la llevara a la cama antes de fin de año pero hay algo que el no sabe… ella es LES… All Humans OoC
1. Chapter 1

**_Aclaración: Este fic es una ADAPTACIÓN y la trama por supuesto que no ES MÍA. Gracias por leer!_**

**_Capitulo One: El inicio_**

¿Qué pasa en esta escuela? ¿Por qué ella me ignora?

De todas debe ser ella, quiero decir no es que sea la más hermosa de todas pero tiene lo suyo, su cabello negro hasta la espalda e igual que sus ojos que tenían misterio, no estaba tan buenota como Marron incluso como Mai pero tenía todo en su lugar eso ya era algo.

Pero eso no era lo que me importaba, lo que importaba que por mas coqueteos, insinuaciones e intentos ella seguía rechazándome… pero se preguntaran ¿Qué hace Trunks Brief rogándole a Pan Son teniendo a tantas chicas que matarían por que tan solo las mirara?... la respuesta es obvia… ella era la única que no ha visitado mi camita. Por más extraño que parezca cada vez que me ve me mira con asco o como si fuera un bicho raro, eso es… nuevo.

Entonces me preguntaba, ¿Por qué no la dejo y ya? Al fin y al cabo siempre estaba Marron para bajarme la calentura, después de todo no fue nominada la zorra más zorra de la preparatoria. Si esa es la respuesta díganme ¿Por qué estoy otra vez caminando hacia ella?

-¡ey muñeca!- salude con ánimos

-Brief- respondió sin mirarme

-estaba pensando…

-no

-pero aun

-no

-déjame…

-no

-aun no eh dicho nada

-está bien dime

-¿quieres salir conmigo? Tu sabes… cena, baile y quizás…

-¿acostarnos? ¿Tener sexo salvaje tu y yo?- asentí, al fin había entendido mi punto- pero nel… paso

-pero pensé…

-no pienses te hace daño…- me palmeo el hombro- …me voy

Y así como lo dijo se fue dejándome como un idiota ahí parado

-¿de nuevo haciendo tu luchita?- me pregunto Goten parándose a mi lado

-sí, pero no se por qué no cae

-tal vez estás perdiendo el toque maestro

-no sea idiota, yo jamás lo perderé

-eso es lo que tú crees- se encogió de hombros- si no puedes con algo tan sencillo llamado Pan Son

-¿a caso tu lo has intentado?

-niguas yo estoy bien clavado con mi Bra

-mi hermana querrás decir tarado- conteste molesto

-¡uf que sensible andas! La falta de sexo te pone de malas

-¿y tú no?- lo mire con cara escéptica

-¿Trunks de verdad eres tan pervertido y sucio para preguntar cuantas veces lo hago con tu hermana?- me miro moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo

-Goten eres un cerdo

-jajaja como si tu no lo fueras yo solo lo eh hecho con 3 y tu… con toda la población femenina del colegio… excepto la chica en cuestión.

-ya verás que será mía

-aja

-no me provoques imbécil o recuerdas cuando me hacías enojar y nos poníamos a "girar" de niños

El pareció comprender por qué puso sus manos delante de su asunto y asintió

-gracias a dios no me dejaste inservible si no como le iba a funcionar con Bra

-¡mierda! ¡Goten cierra tu maldita boca!

-bueno, ¿en que estábamos?

-en que te ibas a echar a la Srta. Son

-eso tengo planeado

-yo creo que no- hizo el movimiento en la cabeza- no podrás

-pero por qué…

-¡hola hijos!- la estrepitosa voz de Uub- ¿extrañaron a su papi?

-no, ni siquiera me acordaba de ti… ¿eres Federico no es así?

-tarado- le dio un zape a mi amigo

-¡auch! arruinas mi sexy peinado- se acomodo el cabello estilo comercial de champú EGO

-¿Qué hacían a parte de hacerse weyes?

-aquí mi amigo- me señalo- esta 100% por ciento seguro que se podrá llevar a la cama a Pan

-¿Son? ¿Pan Son?- asentí y él se carcajeo poniéndose rojo y sujetándose el estomago- que buena broma hombre, eso no lo lograras ni volviendo a nacer

-¿Qué quieres perder a que estará en mi cama antes de que termine el año?

-si claro Trunks como digas- me palmeo Goten el hombro

-mmmm… me suena a apuesta ¿es una apuesta?

-eso dije a caso aparte de impotente eres sordo

-¿impotente? Eso pregúntaselo a Britny, Martha, María, Heidi, Tomasita, Edith - y siguió con la lista de todas las chicas con las que estuvo hasta que se detuvo- y por ultimo mi Marron

-pensé que no se callaría

-lo que pasa Goten es que me tienes envidia… como solo has estado con una

-¿y? no necesito de tanto hule viejo para hacerme una funda

-¿Qué dijo?- me pregunto Uub confundido, Goten siempre salía con sus dichos raros que nadie entendía

-¡ay yo que se! Wey ya sabes que se le bota y sale con sus jaladas

-eso creo

-bueno ese no es el punto de esta discusión, la cosa esta en que Trunks ha aportado que se puede llevar a la cama a Son Pan

-yo no eh apostado…

-nada- me interrumpió- la frase "que quieres perder si…" siempre arrastra una apuesta asi que te jodes- ¿yo dije eso?

-Goten tiene razón Trunks te jodes y apuestas o que ¿sientes que no vas a poder?

-no

-entonteces apuesta si tu crees que será asi de fácil- ambos me miraron intensamente y supe que estaba jodido, cuando se les metía algo en la cabeza a este para de pendejos eso significaba problemas para mi

-acepto

-bien, aquí están los términos

-¿Cómo que tienes los términos? ¿Ya sabias que iba a aceptar?- maldito Goten tenia que ser tan pinche perceptivo

-cállate Trunks chale, como decía uno: tienes hasta el fin del año escolar para eso o sea que te quedan 4 meses, dos: es obvio que nos tienes que dar una prueba de que lo has hecho sino no te creeremos y tres: hay algo importante que debes saber Pan es…

-¡cállate Goten!- le tapo la boca Uub- esto lo hará mas entretenido para nosotros

-¿de que demonios hablan? ¿Pan que Goten?

-¡quítame tu puta mano de la boca!- gruño Goten quitando la mano de Uub- mierda tu mano apesta ¿que te agarraste?

-creo que fui al baño- se encogió de hombros

-eres una asco- me vio a mi aun con esa cara- además Uub tiene razón, no tiene chiste la apuesta si te pongo mas fáciles las cosas

-entonces cual es la tercera regla

-mmmm… ¿tu que piensas Uub?

-supongo que será el castigo si no lo hace, ¿Qué te parece correr desnudo por toda la escuela el día de la graduación?

-Uub eso suena como la apuesta de la película "Ella es asi" se mas original

-¿Qué se haga la jarocha?

-muy cruel

-¿dinero?

-muy obvio

-¿Qué se case con Marron?- yo abrí los ojos asustado

-Uub no le desearía eso ni a mi peor enemigo, mejor pídele que se suicide

Yo seguía mirándolos mas aburrido que nunca, se pasaron como 15 minutos y yo mientras imaginaba las mil y un maneras de tratar de conquistar a Pan por que por eso se empieza por conquistar a una dama o eso me había dicho mi padre y despues me la llevaría a la cama y fin se acabo, se que sonaba cruel pero no podía perder frente a este par de idiotas.

-bueno Trunks despues de mucho dialogar aquí con mi compañero- señalo a Goten

-no seas ridículo vale, no te queda el estar serio

-ay Eddie que carácter

-ve la punto Uub

-bueno si no llegases a cumplir la apuesta como castigo será… dejar de salir con mujeres por el resto de tus años en preparatoria…

-¡¿Qué?- grite furico, como se atrevía hacerme eso- ¡¿estas estúpido o que cosa? ¿Qué tal si te rompo la cara si no lo hago eh?

-sabia que dirías eso, te lo dije Goten este cuate no puede con algo tan simple

-lo sabia- ambos se comenzaron a reir de mi y eso era algo que no puedo soportar

-esta bien par de idiotas lo hare y solo para demostrarles que ninguna mujer es inmune a mi, ¿oyeron?

Los deje ahí parados mientras yo me iba mis clases muy enojado, como se atrevían a dudar de mi encanto, ninguna mujer antes se me había resistido y no pasaría ahora. Por los pasillos pude verla, estaba recargada en su casillero platicando con otra chica se veía muy entretenida en su charla que no noto cuando me acerque a ella.

-Son- volteo y de nuevo como hace rato su cara era de indiferencia

-¿eh? ¿Hace cuanto que estas ahí?

-lo suficiente, te quiero preguntar algo

-espera un momento Pares- le dijo a su amiga- ¿Qué quieres?

-a solas…

-lo que tengas que preguntarme puedes hacerlo frente a ella

-esta bien- tome aire- ¿quieres salir conmigo?

No se que había de gracioso en eso, por que ambas comenzaron a reírse yo las mire molesto

-¿de que demonios se ríen?

-¿estas seguro que quieres salir con Pan?-me dijo su amiga entre risas

-si ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-no sabes nada ¿verdad?- me dijo Pan

-¿de que?

-oye Pan… deberías salir con el-ella abrió los ojos parecía ofendida

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loca o que?

-digamos que es para probar- le dijo su amiga, ¿probar que?

Ambas se dieron una mirada que no supe descifrar, despues de unos momentos PAN solo soltó el aire y volteo a verme.

-ok acepto dime cuando y a que hora

-el viernes al las 8:00

-bien despues te doy la dirección de mi casa, creo que nos toca biología juntos

-si

-bueno ahí te veo- se dio la media vuelta- vámonos Pares

Ambas se fueron, al parecer Pan le discutía algo a lo que su amiga solo se reía

Bueno eso no importaba ya había hecho que aceptara salir conmigo lo cual ya era mi primer logro, ahora solo me queda restregárselos a uub y Goten

**N/A: Aquí está el primer capítulo.**

**Espero recibir MUCHOS comentarios para tener ánimos para seguir claro *O* Comenten plis!**


	2. Chapter 2

-si Trunks te creo- dijo Goten con sarcasmo

-yo también estoy igual, no creo que Pan haya aceptado de tan buena manera

-bueno aunque no lo crean acepto- me regocije al ver sus caras incrédulas- así que no falta mucho para que sea mía

-insisto es lo que tú dices pero la realidad es otra- me hablo Goten estilo Jaime Maussan*- además eso no quiere decir que se va a costar contigo tan fácilmente

-eso es lo que ustedes creen- me cruce de brazos, pero de reojo vi mi reloj se me hacía tarde para mi clase de biología donde vería a Bella- bueno ateos los veo en la salida

-hasta luego y suerte con esa…

-¡cállate Uub- Goten le volvió a cerrar la boca, me estaba comenzando a dar desconfianza esto de la apuesta más por que sabía que mis amigos se traían algo entre manos ya que esas miraditas que podía decir muy seguro que eran de burlas no me gustaban nada- ¿Por qué hablas más de lo que debes?

-ya perdón, chale, que delicadito ¿eh?

-bueno… no sé de qué tontería estén hablando ni me interesa- tome mis cosas- me voy a clases

Camine por los pasillos y volví a revisar mi reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase comenzara no tendría tiempo para que Pan me dé su dirección, bueno ya tendría la salida para eso.

Llegue justo a tiempo porque después de mi entro el profesor, suspire aliviado.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi mesa pude ver a Pan y a su amiga la tal Pares o Mei, esta última platicaba de algo pero cuando me vio comenzó a reírse pero Pan solo me miro, aparto la mirada y comenzó a escribir algo en su libreta.

-bien clase hoy hablaremos de la anatomía celular- comenzó el maestro- Trunks podrías hacernos el favor de sentarte, sé que eres muy guapo pero por favor- dijo con sarcasmo, algunas chicas suspiraron un "si" y otras solo se rieron, no tenía que ser un genio para saber quién se reía.

.

.

La clase paso sin inconvenientes, la clase de anatomía era pan comido para mí no era algo difícil aprenderte las partes de una célula.

Comencé a recoger mi libreta cuando sentí una presencia a mi lado, voltee y a lado mío estaba ella con el semblante serio, tenía una hoja de papel en la mano.

-toma- me lo tendió

-¿Qué es eso?

-es mi dirección, tú me la pediste- me dijo con voz monótona

-oh si- tome el papel- paso por ti a las seis

-a las ocho por favor

-¿Por qué?

-tengo ensayo con mi banda- ¿banda? Con que le gustaba la música, bueno al menos tendríamos algo de que platicar- y pues así me dará tiempo de… arreglarme- o era yo o parecía que le costaba mucho trabajo hablar de eso

-ok, será a las ocho

-bueno… te veo en unas horas

No me dio tiempo de responder por que ya estaba cerca de la salida, dejándome una buena vista de su trasero el cual no estaba mal.

-espero que tengas suerte- me dijo una voz femenina cerca de mi oído, me asuste y vi que solo era la amiga de Pan creo que se llamaba Pares

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte levantándome

-pues… solo te diré que Pan es algo diferente a las demás chicas- se encogió de hombros

-¿eso es malo?

-no, quizá para ti y lo que sea que planees lo sea- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-según tu… ¿Qué planeo?

-mmmm… nada, será mejor que te deje a ti solito descubrirlo- y sin decir más salió del salón

-pero que carajos…

No le di más vueltas al asunto y mejor seguí con mis asuntos, aun me quedaban varias horas de clases…

.

.

-¡hola! ¿Qué tal?- me saludo Goten

-bien, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-por nada… ¿y cómo vas?- sabia a lo que se refería

-pues me dio su dirección, hombre déjame decirte que esta chica es extraña parece como si ningún chico la hubiera invitado a salir antes, se ve incomoda con el asunto

-quizá no ha tenido la oportunidad de salir con alguien… como tu

-será- no le di importancia- como sea pasare hoy por ella a las ocho, y pues no se quizá termine con la apuesta hoy mismo

-lo dudo- dijo riendo- pero te deseo suerte

Insisto tenia este presentimiento de que Goten y Uub me ocultaban algo, lo notaba en la forma en como me hablaban cuando se trataba de mis citas con Pan o mejor dicho con la apuesta, ¿sabrán algo que yo no?

Y a lo mejor había una persona que me podría ayudar….

-no sé nada Trunks- me dijo mientras seguía leyendo su revista

-por favor Bra sé que Goten te dijo algo

-¿sobre qué cosa me tiene que contar?- alzo la mirada

-de la chica con la que saldré

-¿Son Pan?- asentí

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte cuando reaccione

-eres lento ¿sabes?... amh no sé nada, sabes que no me gusta meterme cuando hablan de sus cosas de hombres

-¿pero no sabes nada de ella?

-hermano ¿hace cuánto nos mudamos aquí?- me miro cansada- ¿9, 10 meses? Todavía no hacemos ni el año y ya quieres que me entere de cada chisme de Satan city, ¡por dios!

-bueno vivíamos cerca

-Trunks… en comparación con Satan City no es nada, además yo no sabía de la existencia de Pan hasta que Goten la menciono el día que me dijo que tú saldrías con ella.

Suspire molesto esto era batalla perdida

-gracias por nada Bra

-oye no te enojes conmigo… ni que trabajara en La Oreja o Ventaneando* y tampoco soy la Srta. Laura* para ayudarte mandándote investigadores.

-no, pero si eres Stacy London nada más te falta tu Clinton*

-obvio amo la moda- admitió orgullosa

-si es lo único que te importa, en lugar de que ayudes a tu hermanito- hice mi mejor cara dramática- ¡ay pobre de mí!

-no seas dramático… ¡ay! A ver si descubro algo te lo diré ¿feliz?

-sí y si lo logras no te diré shopaholic de nuevo ¿feliz?

-no me molesta, porque es verdad ¡estoy loca por las compras!

-eres rara, ¿segura que no adoptaron?

-no que yo sepa- volvió su atención a su revista

Salí de su cuarto para irme al mío, apenas eran las 4:00 de la tarde aún faltaba mucho para mi cita con Pan, no sé por qué pero me sentía nervioso quizá por que saldría con la única chica con la que no me he acostado y para mí era algo nuevo e interesante si lo veía de cierta manera.

Termine de arreglarme a las 7:30, no me veía mal siempre me vestía formal cuando salía con una chica, me vi cada Angulo para ver si no tenía nada imperfecto pero por suerte no era el caso, fui a mi mochila para sacar el papel que me había dado Pan, el muy tonto de mí no lo había revisado antes, por si era una broma o algo pero lo abrí y en efecto ahí estaba una dirección escrita.

Si me ponía a pensar solo quedaba a tres cuadras de aquí me preguntaba por qué no la había visto pasar por aquí o algo así, no le di importancia mejor me fui al garaje para sacar mi coche.

Conduje hasta la dirección y me detuve frente a una bonita casa de dos pisos, era blanca con un pequeño jardín delantero que tenía varias flores en ella, se veía muy fina la decoración que hizo.

Me baje de mi coche para encaminarme a la entrada, toque el timbre y espere a que saliera alguien.

-hola- me abrió una mujer muy bonita de cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos celestes, seguramente era la mamá de Pan porque se parecía mucho a ella- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- me dijo sonriente

-buenas noches Sra. Son soy Trunks Brief y vine por su hija

-¿para qué?- me miro confundida viéndome de arriba abajo

-pues… tenemos una cita- ahora el confundido fui yo

-¿es una broma?- dijo riendo

-este… no de verdad tengo una cita con su hija

Cuando dije eso su cara cambio de confusión a alegría

-¡oh por dios! Esto es maravilloso, pensé que no viviría para ver esto

-¿eh?

-pues…

-¿mamá?- la voz de Pan sonaba desde adentro- ¿ya llego Trunks?

-¡si hija!- me miro aun con las lágrimas queriéndole salir de los ojos, esto era extraño- espera ahora sale- entro a la casa, pero podía escuchar un "¿vas a salir con eso?" "¿Qué tiene de malo?" "eso no es de señoritas" un "te tengo que ayudar, ven", yo me repegue mas a la puerta a ver si escuchaba mas pero no se oía nada, mire mi reloj y apenas eran las 8:00 no era tarde podría esperar un poco…

20 minuticos después

Por qué tardaban tanto, estaba a punto de mandar todo a la fregada e irme a mi casa, pero en cuanto me iba a parar para irme la puerta se abrió de donde salió la mamá de Pan sonriendo.

-perdón la tardanza pero mi hija no estaba lista y tuve que ayudarle

-no importa señora

-dime Videl- me dijo amablemente- Pan nena, te están esperando

-voy- de la puerta salió la mujer más hermosa que había visto, podía notar sus largar y níveas piernas debajo de esa falda que traía, una blusa de manga larga con un escote pronunciado que casi hacia que se le vieran sus pechos, su cabello caía en cascada y su maquillaje era ligero pero remarcando sus rasgos como sus labios y sus hermosos ojos, era una Pan muy diferente de la que veía a diario en la escuela sin sus pantalones de mezclilla, playeras y tenis converse.

-te ves bien- le dije

-este… gracias

-diviértanse chicos- volvió a decir su mamá con cara de orgullo

-¡mamá puedes entrar a la casa!

-ya pues…- con una última mirada entro a la casa

-dios a veces me saca canas verdes- gruño- a puesto que ahorita ha de estar pegada a la puerta viendo desde el orificio- señalo el pequeño vidrio que estaba en la puerta, entonces cerro el puño y dio un fuerte golpe en ella, de adentro solo se oyó un "¡auh!"- te lo dije

-se ve que es buena persona

-lo es pero le gusta mucho meterse en mi vida- me dijo caminando hacia el auto yo la seguí- mira como me hizo ponerme esta falda, ¡odio las faldas! Me hacen sentir estúpida o muy ñoña

-pero se te ven muy bien

-pero no es mi estilo- se detuvo frente al auto- lindo auto ¿es tuyo o de tu papá?

-es mío – dije con orgullo- me lo dio mi padre en mi cumpleaños

-¿y corre rápido?- vi un brillo de emoción en sus ojos

-mucho

-me gustaría tener un auto así de rápido, la carcacha que uso me da mucha lata y no pasa de los 80 km/h, por eso le pedí a un amigo que me ayudara a conseguir en el depósito de autos no me importa si tengo que reconstruir el motor pero será a mi modo

-veo que te gustan los coches- le dije abriendo la puerta de copiloto

-me encantan- me contesto subiendo, yo di la vuelta y me metí de lado del piloto

-es raro que una chica le gusten mucho los autos, la única que le veo el mismo interés que a ti es a Launa la novia de mi amigo Uub, a ella también le gusta todo eso de la mecánica

-si la eh visto en la escuela- cerró los ojos y su boca salió una sonrisa- es muy bella…

-lo es- respondí, yo sabía que Launa era hermosa, recordaba el día que la invite a salir a lo cual ella me respondió dándome una patada en mis pequeños por eso me decidí buscar mujeres más accesibles.

-bueno… quizá no es muy tarde para preguntarte, ¿pero por qué tanta insistencia para salir conmigo?

-pues quiero conocerte más- mentí

-¿en serio? ¿Qué sabes de mí?

-te llamas Son Pan, vives en Satan city, eres muy linda…- soltó una carcajada- ¿qué?

-no sabes nada de mi Trunks… te falta mucho

-por eso quiero conocerte para saber todo de ti

-bueno ¿Y después que vas hacer?

-ser tu… ¿amigo?

-no creo que quieras ser mi amigo- dijo mirando por la ventana- por si no lo has notado, no tengo muchos amigos

-pues me gustaría serlo- hasta que termine la apuesta

-¿estás seguro?- me miro como esperando algo pero no puede descifrar que, era extraño como esta muchachita me hacía sentir diferente

-si

-antes que nada… más bien por lo que note tú no sabes nada de mí, así que tengo que decirte algo importante

-¿Qué cosa?- dije dando la vuelta ya casi llegábamos al pequeño restaurante de Satan city, era la primera cita no iba a gastar en algo ostentoso

-pues…

-mejor me lo dices adentro- interrumpí- ya llegamos

-bueno…

Me estacione frente a la entrada para que el ballet se llevara el auto, me baje para poder ayudarle a ella pero para cuando di la vuelta ella ya se había bajado y miraba el restaurante muy confundida.

-¿te gusta?- le pregunte

-tiene una fachada muy linda

-¿no habías venido?- lo mire confundido

-no, nunca

-bien entremos

Le puse la mano en la cadera, sentí que se tensaba pero aun así camino a mi lado con la misma postura, no entendía por qué hacía eso cuando la tocaba pero hoy me tendría que responder todo o al menos lo importante.

.

.

.

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado n.n

Hasta pronto =)


	3. Chapter 3

Entramos al restaurante tuve que tomar de la cintura a Pan pues se veía muy raro que nos viéramos separados si se supone que era mi cita, aunque ella se le notaba algo incomoda por mi tacto y no entendía por qué, ¿acaso no le gustaba ni un poquito? ¿O fingía hacerlo?

Eso era extraño porque aunque sea debería de verse un poquito a gusto, pero no.

-buenas noches- saludo el maître- ¿tienes reservación?

-si, a nombre de Trunks Brief- aunque no era el restaurant más caro quería que al menos fuera elegante- es una mesa para dos

Reviso su libreta y asintió

-pase por aquí por favor

Nos encamino hasta una de las mesas que estaban algo alejadas de las demás, quería tener privacidad para platicar a gusto y no tener que ver a las personas metiches escuchando lo que hablábamos.

El capitán fue muy amable al separarle la silla a Pan para que se sentara, ella al principio se veía confundida pero al final capto lo que tenía que hacer y se sentó. Yo lo hice después de ella.

-en un momento vendrá el camarero a tomar su orden

-gracias- respondí

El asintió pero antes de irse le dio una pequeña mirada que yo conocía muy bien a Pan, no sé pero me molesto un poco, ella pareció no notarlo, porque se veía algo incomoda en el lugar, lo mejor era distraerla para evitarle la incomodidad.

-bueno en lo que llega el mesero podemos platicar de algo

-¿Cómo qué?

-pues… ¿hace cuánto vives en Satan city?

-pues toda mi vida… aunque pase algún tiempo en Florida con unos tíos hace algunos años- puso los brazos sobre la mesa para recargarse, en mi vida había visto a una chica hacer eso- pero después de serias cosas regrese con mis padres y desde entonces vivo con ellos.

-ah… ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-cosas personales Trunks… no me gusta hablar de eso- oh bueno al menos tenía un secreto que no me importaba mucho pues esto era cosa de meses y no podía perder el tiempo con sentimentalismos ni nada por el estilo, lo que ella tuviera que esconder no era asunto mío.

-está bien, no quise molestarte

-no es eso, pero no me gusta que me pregunten del tiempo que viví con en Florida

-ok

No pude preguntarle más cosas porque el mesero llego.

-hola soy Arthur y seré su mesero esta noche- saco su libretita pero note que solo miraba a Pan, tuve que carraspear para que no solo la mirara a ella. ¿Qué no veía que venía acompañada?

-quiero la especialidad de la casa y agua mineral- conteste aunque no me miraba a mí- ¿y tú Pan?

Ella abrió su carta pero no sabía que pedir lo note por su cara de confusión

-este… lo mismo que pidió el- dijo sin más cerrando la carta

El meserucho anoto todo lo que pedimos, recogió las cartas de cada uno pero antes de irse no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Pan, ella lo vio frunciendo el ceño pero parecía más un gesto de asco, bueno si yo fuera ella también lo sentiría.

-¿Por qué me miraba tanto?- pregunto molesta

-pues por que supongo que le gustase- conteste de manera distraída

-odio que los hombres me miren- dijo molesta mirando hacia donde el mesero se había ido

-yo creo que debes de estar acostumbrada

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-pues porque eres una mujer muy hermosa- dije sorprendido de mis palabras- digo, a cualquier mujer le gusta que la miren

-pues a mí no- al parecer no noto lo que había dicho antes, eso era un alivio no me gustaba adular mucho a las chicas con las que salía por que luego era difícil quitármelas de encima.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunte confundido- siempre pensé que a las mujeres les gustaba que las miraran demasiado

-no a todas… bueno no en mi caso

-creo que es raro

-yo soy una…- se mantuvo callada- mujer diferente- a completo seguramente buscaba la frase correcta con la cual definirse

El mesero llego después de un rato con nuestros alimentos y bebidas, cenamos en silencio no tenía ninguna pregunta que decirle además de que seguía desconcertado de su respuesta eso que no le gustaba que la miraran ni que la notaran, eso era raro.

-bueno Trunks ¿Que más quieres saber?- me pregunto de repente tomándome de sorpresa

-pues… no sé, supongo que ahora te toca preguntar a ti mientras se me ocurre algo

-está bien- se enderezo en su asiento- ¿Por qué decidiste salir conmigo? O ¿mejor por qué tanta insistencia? Es que nunca lo entendí

-pues ya te lo dije, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte

-¿En serio?

-si, ¿tiene algo de malo?

-bueno es que no muchos chicos se fijan en mi, bueno no desde hace tiempo

-pues creo que son unos tontos

-no tanto- frunció el seño- no creo ser una buena… compañía o al menos de las que le les gustan- no entendí lo que quería decir con eso, pero mejor lo deje pasar no me rompería la cabeza adivinando cada una de su palabras o lo que me quería decir.

-pues hasta ahora lo has sido, asi que no digas eso

-gracias… eres buen cuate

-¿cuate?

-amigo Trunks significa amigo, ¿en que año vives 1917?

-algo asi- me reí sinceramente despues de mucho tiempo

-pregunta algo mas… pero que no tenga que ver con hombres

-bueno… ya se… me contaste que tenias una banda ¿te gusta la música?

-creo que es obvio, toco la guitarra principal y también canto un poco… es una banda de chicas, queremos ser de las pocas bandas donde solo tocan mujeres por que aunque no lo hayas notado son muy pocas

-bueno, esta Evanecense, The Donnas, The Veronicas… Nightwish… ya ves que no son pocas

-si pero no todas tocan puras mujeres, siempre hay algún hombre.

-¿y tiene nombre?

-¿Quién?

-tu banda

-ah… aun no, todavía estamos en eso no hemos decidido

-¿y que tipo de música tocan?

-por ahora Covers de The Runaways, Blondie, The Cranberries y de No debut hay mas pero esos son las principales

Asentí ahora entendía por que quería que su banda fuera de puras mujeres, pues sus Covers era de bandas donde las vocalistas eran chicas, supongo que eran sus idolas o algo asi me daba curiosidad verla tocar.

-¿algún día me invitaras a verlas tocar?

-supongo, si las demás no se oponen- asentí - ¿y tu tocas algo?

-pues desde hace un muchos años toco el piano

-¿el teclado?

-también, pero me refiero al piano de cola

-¿esa cosota?

-oye… mas respeto es el abuelo del teclado se merece respeto

-como digas…- rodó los ojos aun burlándose de mi instrumento

Seguí preguntándole varias cosas sobre sus gustos me contestaba de buena manera pero sentía que me ocultaba algo por que a veces sentía que me omitía cosas, no la culpaba era la primera vez que salíamos, supongo que para hacerle preguntas mas intimas necesitaba conocerla mas a fondo pero desafortunadamente no contaba con el tiempo suficiente, pues me estaba comenzando a caer bien esta chica era como si pudiera platicar con ella de cualquier tema y ella me entendía lo que le decía.

Terminamos de cenar y pedí la cuenta quería ir a caminar un poco pues la cena me había caído de peso, además de que si yo estaba muy lleno ahora Pan que había comido lo mismo que yo la veía como si nada eso era extraño ya que me había comido un filete de casi medio kilo con guarnición y postre, la veía como si nada.

-su cambio señor- me dijo el mesero pero de reojo veía a Pan, afortunadamente ella lo ignoro

-gracias

Nos levantamos y no me moleste en dejarle propina al chico ese, estaba siendo muy irrespetuoso a hacer eso, pues el sabia que ella no venia solo y aun asi tenia el descaro de coquetearle o mirarla mas de lo normal.

-¿te parece si vamos a caminar un poco? Estoy muy lleno

-claro

Salimos de ahí, pero aun no pedí mi coche primero daríamos una vuelta

-no puedo creer que no estés tan llena si comiste lo mismo que yo

-¿a poco te llenaste?- me miro divertida- si era bien poco, yo eh comido mas que eso

-no te creo

-es cierto… el año pasado gane el concurso de comer hot dogs en Tacoma, le gane a un gordo el se comió 36 y yo 40 o 41 no recuerdo pero eran mucho mas que el

-no te creo

-algún te mostrare mi trofeo para que me creas

-¿si fuera cierto no crees que estarías un poquito pasada de peso?- me cruce de brazos desafiándola, ella se detuvo y me encaro

-Trunks…- me dijo con voz cansada- hay algo que se llama "ejercicio" además tocar la guitarra te ayuda a quemar calorías ya que mueves mucho los brazos y cargas una guitarra de un poquito mas de un kilo

-¿ejercicio?

-si mira

Se levanto la blusa enseñándome su perfecto abdomen, era algo que no me esperaba les juro que si no se bajaba la blusa en estos momentos tendría ciertos problemas con mi amiguito que comenzaba a despertarse, pero no me esperaba que me mostrara su cuerpo eso me había tomado por sorpresa

-te… te creo- trague en seco

-te lo dije- me contesto orgullosa bajándose la blusa- y tu que tal… ¿haces ejercicio?- me pregunto retomando la caminata

-si, demasiado

-creo que puedo entender que tipo de ejercicio haces- comenzó a reírse

-ay Pan me dirás que tu no haces de ese ejercicio- ella pareció pensárselo antes de responder

-si pero es un poco diferente a tu "rutina"

-no creo- ¿a que se refería? ¿Qué tipo de posiciones haría?

-bueno ahí tu- se encogió de hombros- ¿esas son todas tu preguntas?

-creo que si

-bueno entonces sigo yo… ¿es cierto que eres un mujeriego al extremo?

-¿Quién dice eso?

-pues… el 99 % de la comunidad estudiantil

-¿eso te molesta?

-un poco, pero creo que es esa tu forma de ser y no soy nadie para juzgarte… ¿solo quería saber si había algún motivo para eso?

-quizá por que no eh encontrado a la chica adecuada

-yo tampoco, supongo que hay que buscar mucho a la persona adecuada ¿no crees?

Seguimos caminando aun me hacia preguntas pero esta vez eran mas sencillas sobre algunas cosas, despues me volvió a tocar a mi le pregunte si ha pensado en meter el piano a su banda pero comenzó a reírse diciéndome que "solamente mujeres" además que en su estilo el piano no encajaba mucho.

-creo que es hora de volver hacer frio- me dijo

-tienes razón, además ya es algo tarde

Regresamos al restaurant por que teníamos que recoger mi coche

.

.

.

Llegamos al pórtico de su casa, caminaba un poco mas cerca de ella parecía ya no molestarle mucho mi presencia eso era bueno al menos para mi, eso significaba que estaba mas cerca de mi cometido.

-me la pase muy bien Trunks gracias

-me da gusto

-de verdad, hace mucho que no salía con un chico y pues… me da gusto saber que puedo tener buenos amigos como tu- no entendía a que se refería con eso pero aun asi se veía cómoda no la contradeciría.

-que bueno que te sientas asi

Nos quedamos mirando por unos momentos, no sabia que fuerza magnética hacia que poco a poco me acercara a ella, tenía muchas ganas de probar sus labios creo que desde que vi a ese mesero viendo a Bella con mucha intensidad.

Me fui acercando mas casi sentía su aliento cuando unos brazos me empujaron

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- me pregunto molesta

-yo… pues

-¿tratabas de besarme?

-lo siento, pero si

-no puedes… eso no

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundido- ¿tu no quieres?

-no- parecía como si dijera las palabras con asco

-¿Por qué?- pregunte ofendido por su rechazo

-solo por que no- se fue alejando de mi

-dime Pan

-por que no puedo… eso seria, algo que no va conmigo- comenzó a negar con los ojos cerrados parecía asustada

-Pan ¿Qué te pasa?- intente acercarme pero veía que se alejaba hasta topar con la puerta de su casa

-nada… será mejor que te vayas

-no hasta que me digas que pasa

-no puedo

-¿Por qué? ¿Es algo malo?

-para ti

-¿para mí?- dije molesto- ¿dime que demonios pasa?

Ella también me miro molesta seguramente por que le había gritado

-¿de verdad quieres saber por que no quiero besarte? ¿Ni a ti ni a ningún hombre?

-si quiero saber ese tonto miedo que les tienes a los hombres

-esta bien tu lo quisiste…- se planto frente a mi encarándome- primero que nada no es miedo para que te lo sepas… no quiero besarte por que los hombres me dan asco, por que no lo soporto, para mi son la peor basura que existe en el mundo y… por que soy… soy lesbiana… ¿entendiste?... buenas noches Trunks y adiós

Entro a su casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo, dejándome ahí parado sorprendido por la noticia y sintiéndome como un idiota…

… en definitiva Goten y Uub iban a morir.


End file.
